


Untitled Elf/Reader Request

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Terato, Teratophilia, elf lover, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Commission from an Anon who requested a story with an elf who falls in love with a pretty plus size magic using human who lives deep in the woods ❤️





	Untitled Elf/Reader Request

You were on your way back to the cottage, your basket filled with fresh herbs you just gathered, and the sun warming your back, when you heard a faint moan from the nearby bushes. It didn’t sound like an animal, and you knew a wounded forest creature would not make its location known like that. You stood and listened for another moment until you heard it again. A man, definitely a man. You clutched your talisman that hung around your neck and slowly approached the spot from where the noise was coming. In between the blackberry bushes, was a figure clad in a dark cloak. Long, black hair was seen under the hood and you saw splatters of blood on the gray skin of his hands. He wasn’t moving.

“Who are you?” you asked while still keeping your distance. You never knew whom you could meet in these woods.

There was another moan and he raised his arms to pull his hood down. You met the gaze of black eyes and icy blue pupils, set in a long face with sharp cheekbones. Pointy ears stuck out of his raven hair. An elf!

From the look on his face you guessed that he must’ve been in pain.

“My name… is…” he tried to finish the sentence but then a groan escaped his lips and put his hand to the side of his head. You figured he was in no condition in posing a threat to you, so you dropped your basked, hurried to his side and shoved his hand away, revealing a nasty wound.

“Aras.” he said. “My name is Aras. I was robbed… by goblins.” He was probably knocked unconscious with a blow to his head.

“I have to clean this wound and stop the bleeding. Can you stand up?” you asked. He nodded slowly and you took him under his arms to help him up. He managed to stand but swayed to the side almost immediately so you had to support him. He was tall, the top of your head barely reached his chin.

Slowly, you made your way through the woods until you reached your cottage. You opened the door and helped Aras walk to your little bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed. Then you got to work. You brought a bowl with water and bandages, cleaned the wound and applied a dressing. Then you made a brew against pain, that also helped with the healing, and helped Aras drink, by holding his head as he sipped. First when he rested on the pillows again and sighed, closing his eyes, you had a chance to take a good look at him.

He was truly handsome, as all elves were, but you found his sharp features and pale gray skin especially beautiful.

You cleaned up the rags you used to wash off his blood, and the bowl, and left him to rest.

On that day you planned to make herbal oils that you used for salves, and while making sure Aras was comfortable and safe, you returned to the spot where you found him and retrieved your basket. Back home you started washing the plants and putting it into jars with oils, that had to rest for several weeks in the attic, where you worked. From time to time you went to the nearby village and sold them, or the villagers sought out your help by coming to your cottage, because your gift as a healer was well known in the area and a good way to earn a few coins. People were wary at first as you used not only plants but also spells and magic, but with time you won their trust and they were glad to have you around.

After you were done with the oils you went to check on Aras. He was still sleeping, but he seemed to be free of pain. You stepped closer and leaned in, whispering a healing spell above his wound. When you opened your eyes, you saw him looking at you.

“You know magic.” he said with a hoarse voice.

“I do. I’m a healer, so don’t worry.” you assured him with a smile. At that he sighed and fell asleep again. You made sure he was comfortable and went to prepare a place to sleep for yourself in the attic.

The following days he seemed to get better and stronger. He started leaving the bed and you both sat on the evenings in your little kitchen, and learned a bit more about each other. You told him about your life in the cottage and how you loved your craft, he told you about his home in the nearby kingdom, and that he worked as a courier for the elvish court. You thought about how high that position was and that he was probably not used to humble surroundings such as your cottage, but Aras seemed to feel comfortable in it.

You checked his wound daily and it was healing well. After few days he was strong enough to help you with simple chores and making brews, while saying he wanted to make himself useful. He had great interest in your work and you gladly explained the usage of herbs to him. You also noticed that a few times your hands touched over the table while handing each other bottles or jars, he glanced at you with beaming eyes and his pointy ears twitched slightly. You tried not to flush at the cuteness.

One late evening, you were changing the bandages on his head before going to sleep and told him he didn’t need a dressing anymore as his wound was healed. You were examining it with your hands holding his face while he was sitting on a chair, when you realized he was looking at you. Instead greeting the news with happiness, as he was able to return home now, his gaze was serious and intense.

“How lucky I was that day to be found by you.” he said in a hushed tone.

You blushed. “If you were truly lucky you wouldn’t have gotten attacked in the first place.” You replied and wanted to turn away to put away the bandages, but he grabbed your hands and held you in place.

“I count myself as lucky.” A soft smile appeared on his pale lips, and you felt his thumbs gently stroking the skin on your hands. His black eyes reflected the flames from the fireplace you were standing by and you found them so captivating… “I never properly thanked you for taking care of me.” he said and raised your right hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss at the back of it. His lips lingered there for few second during which you felt warmth spread in your body, as if his touch lit you on fire. Your breath hitched and when he looked up at you again, still holding your hand, you found it to be too much to bare.

“I-I have to go to sleep.” you muttered nervously and slid your hand from his. You went up to the attic and laid down, feeling your heart hammering like after a run. You couldn’t allow yourself to feel anything for him. He was leaving tomorrow and it would only mean heartbreak for you.

Yet hours passed and sleep didn’t come. You were restless and couldn’t shake Aras from your thoughts, so you decided to cool your head outside, taking a walk in your small garden. The cottage was quiet and you managed to sneak out silently, breathing in the cool night air and hoping you might convince your stupid heart to stop aching.

It didn’t seemed long after you were startled by the touch of a hand on your shoulder and you turned around with a shriek only to see Aras standing behind you.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to scare you…” he said and you tried to calm your breath.

“It’s fine, I just thought you were sleeping. I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. I couldn’t.” he answered.

“Do you still have headache?” you asked concerned.

“No, it’s not my head…” he took a step closer,and took your hand. He pressed it against the middle of his chest. “Here, is what’s troubling me. It seems like you healed my head, but did something to my heart.” he said and in the soft light of the moon above, you saw his gentle smile and your heart skipped a beat.

“Aras, I…” you started but he didn’t let you finish by placing a finger on your lips.

“I know there is something between us, I know you felt it too.” His eyes were desperate, looking for something in your face.

“It doesn’t matter what I feel.” you answer. “You’ll leave tomorrow.” You lower your head, so that he doesn’t see that tears started to gather in your eyes.

Suddenly you feel his strong arms around your shoulders and he holds you tightly.

“Why would I leave,” he whispers in your hair “When you are right here?”

You look up at him, not daring to hope he meant what he said, and he smiles, before leaning in and kissing you. This beautiful, noble man, that you’d never think would care like that for you, was holding you like his most precious treasure, slowly changing the nature of the kiss, betraying his growing desire.

You break the contact to gasp for air and feel him pulling you towards the cottage. You follow him in, and into the bedroom, where he gently undresses you, revealing your curves and caressing each of them. He lays you on the bed and kisses down your chest, you belly and plump thighs.

“So soft.” he whispers into your skin and you pant with excitement. No one ever worshiped your body with his touch as Aras did that night. As you fell asleep in his arms, spent and satisfied, you thought you never felt happier.

***THE END***

**Author's Note:**

> It's corny, I know... *hides in the bushes*


End file.
